Believing in Magic
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: inspired by "Do You Believe in Magic" By Quetzalcoatls! When Jamie and Sophie's mom dies unexpectedly, A cousin from England adopts them. Now Jamie and Sophie find themselves immersed into the world of Magic and with a new little brother... Pairing: Angel/Pitch! Please Enjoy this Story!


Amalthea: This Rise of The Guardians/HP fanfic was inspired by the fic "Do You Believe in Magic" By Quetzalcoatls. I hope you like it! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Rise of the Guardians, Harry Potter or any songs that appear in the fic! All she own is her Version of "Do You Believe in Magic", her Version of Female Harry and the Alternate Universe that this fic takes place in. Please Vote in her Poll and READ AND REVIEW the story! Fanart is very welcomed and most appreciated. So without further Adieu; Please sit back, get comfy with your preferred Beverage and snack and ENJOY the Story!

Ch.1

Jamie blinked in shock along with his sister at the news their Mom was dead due to a house robbery gone wrong, the police officer then said "I'm afraid until child services can see you two, you'll have to stay with us at a hotel."

Jamie and Sophie were numb as they were packed up from their friend's place and taken to the hotel; they were placed in a room together as a Female officer offered to get them something to eat. Jamie shook his head when he noticed a familiar spirit outside the window; He then told the officer that they changed their minds about the food. The officer smiled then went to get them something as Jamie moved over to the window and opened it for Jack to come in. Jack asked what happened in a worried tone and Jamie told him what they knew so far, Jack then hugged Jamie tight and said "Don't worry kiddo, I'll stay with you guys for right now..."

Jamie then gave a tired smile and Jack laid him down next to his sister, Jack then noticed Sandy outside the window and he whistled to get the Guardian of Dream's attention. Sandy looked at him and saw the worry on Jack's face causing him to float over. Sandy then asked what was going on and Jack told him what Jamie had told him, Sandy's eyes went wide and quickly floated in to check on the kids...

Meanwhile...

Angel Potter woke up to the phone ringing at one in the morning, she grumbled good naturedly as she got out of bed and answered the phone "Hello, Potter residence!"

"Hello Miss Potter, This is Child Services in the USA."

Angel blinked then asked "May I ask why you're Calling me?"

Angel listened to the answer about two cousins that were recently orphaned and cut off the Woman as she said "I'll take them in, Family is Family after all. I'll be there by tomorrow night."

The Child Services worker thanked her as they hang up and Angel sighed, she then packed a suitcase quickly and called her Godson's Grandmother to explain what happened and that she wouldn't be able to pick up the two year old until she got back. She just told Angel not to worry and that they would be fine until she got back, Angel thanked her then hung up before leaving for the airport to take the Fist flight to the USA that she could get...

The next evening...

Angel sighed as she arrived at the hotel and walked to the front desk, she then said "Excuse me; I'm looking for Room 302 to pick up my Cousins."

The clerk looked at her then asked "What's your name, madam?"

Angel smiled and said "Angel Potter, I'm here for Jamie and Sophie Bennett..."

"Ok, Head on up"

"Thank you." Angel answered politely before heading over to the elevator; she heard the teen paging the room and telling a 'Miss Evan' that she was heading up. The elevator ride seemed to take forever before the door softly 'dinged' and slide open. Walking quietly down the hall he quickly arrived at the very last room, the 302 in shiny brass letters. She hesitated for a moment before knocking; a brief pause preceded the sound of the lock being undone. A short lady with light blonde hair and dark eyes smiled at her as she answered the door and said

"Miss Potter! I'm glad you could make it so quickly, I know it must have been a very long flight."

She nodded as she glanced past the woman and into the room; two children eyed her from the far bed. A little girl around 2 or 3 years was curled up in her brother's lap, clinging to a stuffed rabbit. The boy looked around 10 with messy brown hair and brown eyes and was glaring challengingly at her. The social worker then turned and said "Jamie, Sophie...this is your cousin, Angel Rose Potter."

Angel gave a smile and sat down next to the kids as she asked to talk to the two Siblings alone, The Social worker nodded and then left as Jamie said "Why are you taking us in?"

"I don't have a reason why not to, so why shouldn't I give you a home? Family means a lot to me. I lost my parents when I was only a baby, to the same terrorists that killed my Godson, Teddy's parents. So I never knew them, I want to help you the best way I can."

Jamie blinked at that and then gave a tiny smile as he whispered "Thank you..."

Angel gently pulled him into a hug and said "I'll never replace your mom BUT I'll always try my best to be there for you and your sister."

Sophie then looked at Jamie and held up her bunny as she said "Bunny?"

Jamie then asked "Do we have to move to Britain?"

Angel chuckled and said "No, we don't have to move to Britain unless it's for holidays. If you're not comfortable with moving, then I won't force you. Besides, I've wanted to get away from England for a while now."

Jamie smiled at those words when they all suddenly heard the window open, Angel stood and spun as her wand dropped in to her hand only to come face to face with an old friend she hadn't seen in a while. "Damn it Jack! I almost hit you with a Stunner!"

Jack blinked in shock at seeing the only person who believed in him for the longest time then grinned as he said "Hey Angel! Long time no see!"

Jamie blinked and said "You two know each other?"

Angel grinned and said "I met Jack when I was a little younger then you, Jamie."

Jamie grinned and said "so you believe in the guardians?"

Angel laughed and said "Yes, for within all legends there is a grain of truth. Even the stories of the Nightmare king have some truth to them..."

Jack snorted and said "We certainly know that..."

Angel raised her eyebrow then said "Ok, how do you two know each other anyways?"

Jamie and Jack looked at each other as Jack then said cheekily "You're the magical witch, you figure it out!"

Angel then grinned evilly as she then fired a spell at Jack and Jack dropped onto the bed in the form of a husky with a small yelp, Jamie went wide eyed at that then turned to his Cousin and said "You can do actual magic?"

Angel nodded in amusement as she turned Jack back into his real form; the Guardian of Fun then gave a small pout and said "Why is it always the Husky you turned me into?"

"Mainly because it fit your personality...and for laughs"

Jamie had to hide a snicker at the put out look on Jack's face when a hole opened up and a large rabbit appeared to Sophie's joy "Bunny!"

Angel grinned at seeing her father figure and said "Well if ain't the old Pooka himself? What have you been up to?"

Bunnymund looked at her in shock and said "I thought you're in England!"

"I will be for a month to get my affairs in order since I'm adopting my Cousins and moving here so they don't have to be away from their friends."

Bunnymund blinked then looked at Sophie and Jamie then at Angel as he took in the family resemblance that they had to each other, He then grinned and said "Good to know they'll be in good hands."

Jamie then remembered about his mother and became sad and slightly angry with himself for enjoying himself, Angel noticed and hugged him as she whispered in his ear "If you want to rant safely without upsetting Sophie, I'll take you outside and teach you something that helps me when I need to rant."

Jamie then said "But Mom..."

"Would want you to be happy and safe, what happened was a sad accident as your mom was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like I said, I will never try to take her place but I'll try my best to live up to your expectations as a friend, sister and mother. Ok?"

Jamie blinked back the tears and said "I just miss her so much knowing that I'll never get to see her again and it hurts."

"That pain never really goes away but it does dull with time, that I can promise Jamie."

Angel held him tight as Jamie began to cry then held Sophie close as she also began to cry, they then fell asleep about half an hour later as Angel tucked them in and asked Jack and Bunnymund to stay with them until she got the forms from the Social Worker. The two Guardians nodded as Angel left the room and found the Social worker who gave a stack of forms to sign, she made her way back to the room and found Sandy had joined the other two guardians in a game of Poker with some potato chips they had found. Angel snickered as Sandy beat the other two with a Royal flush, Jack blinked as Sandy laid the cards down and Bunnymund cursed good-naturedly as he said to Sandy "You're a fricking Card Shark!"

Angel just snickered in amusement as she filled out the forms and said casually "By the way, you two have yet to meet my godson who believes with such faith in the Guardians and Pitch..."

Bunnymund looked surprised and said "Why believe in Pitch? He's nothing but...OW!"

Angel growled as she wielded the rolled newspaper she had smacked Bunnymund over the head with and said "Maybe because Magic Users understand the important of BALANCE when it comes to believing in magic! Pitch maybe the opposite of you, Jack and Sandy but he is a much need part in the balance of things. Plus when I see him, I usually say hi and ask how he's doing which he actually likes! It shows that he isn't ignored like everyone seems intent on doing."

Jack winced and said "She's got a point...I should know that better than any of you, what that's like."

The other two Guardians looked shamed as they realized that Angel was right about their attitude towards Pitch and that it took a girl whapping Bunnymund upside the head with a rolled up newspaper to get it...

The next day...

Angel smiled comfortingly at Jamie and Sophie as they boarded the plane to England so that Angel could make arrangements to move and so Teddy could meet them, Jamie and Sophie both placed in a window seat so they could look out the window. The plane soon took off into the summer sky and Jamie sighed as he left everything he had known for all his life, for about a week. Angel smiled as Sophie had crawled into her lap about two hours ago and fell fast asleep, Jamie was curled up in his own chair and sleeping peacefully...

They arrived in England in the morning as Jamie stuck close to Angel while she carried a sleepy Sophie, Angel then paused as they came out of the gate at the sight of a Blonde boy and a Bushy Brown haired girl around Angel's age waiting for them. Angel grinned and laughed as the blonde stepped forward and gave her a hug, he then said "So is these the two cousins of yours that you're adopting?"

Angel nodded as Draco then smiled and said "Well let's get you guys out of here and to the house because Teddy is VERY excited at the moment..."

Angel chuckled as Jamie looked at Draco and Hermione as they introduced themselves, Jamie then gave them a small smile as Draco told a joke and Hermione whacked him one upside the head. Angel then snarked at them "People would never believe you're married with the way you act...or maybe they can!"

Draco just laughed as they headed outside and got into the car that Draco had brought, Jamie looked out the Windows with Sophie as they watched Big Ben in the distance. Draco then pulled up in front of a house that other people seemed to be ignoring, Angel smiled then walked up to the front door and opened it as she called out "I'm Back!"

Next thing Jamie and Sophie knew, they heard the sounds of footsteps running towards which were revealed to be...


End file.
